In The Morning
by MarluxiaSutcliff116
Summary: Shinkai frowned again and sighed, going over to sit on the bed. Juichi had texted him a few minutes earlier, the blond expressing his concern for Arakita, which in and of itself was enough to worry Shinkai. Granted, Arakita was always pissed about something, but it wasn't often to the point of worrying Fukutomi, so Shinkai was impressed.


**In The Morning**

* * *

Shinkai took a deep breath, steeling himself, before he raised his fist to knock on the door in front of him.

"FUCK OFF." Was the too-quick response.

Shinkai frowned, his eyebrows coming together slightly, before he bravely cracked the door open.

Arakita hadn't seemed to hear him, he had locked himself in the bathroom, and the shower was running.

Shinkai frowned again and sighed, going over to sit on the bed. Juichi had texted him a few minutes earlier, the blond expressing his concern for Arakita, which in and of itself was enough to worry Shinkai.

Granted, Arakita was always pissed about something, but it wasn't often to the point of worrying Fukutomi, so Shinkai was impressed.

The redhead shrank back into Arakita's blankets, feeling a kind of second-hand bad mood settling in. The air in the room stunk of rage, and stress, and hurt, and Shinkai was getting sick to his stomach waiting for Arakita to come out.

As he was waiting, Shinkai heard Arakita make a weird sort of hiccup sound, almost like he was coughing but trying to muffle the sound. The water suddenly shut off, and Shinkai whimpered. He knew what the sound was.

Despite the rational part of his brain screaming that he was suicidal, he practically jumped off of the bed and ran to the bathroom door, knocking quickly. "Yasutomo. Open the door."

The door swung open wildly seconds later and Arakita, clad in t-shirt and pajama pants, screamed in his face. "DID I SAY YOU COULD FUCKING COME IN HERE? GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM ASSHOLE."

Arakita shoved past the redhead, trying to turn away from him, but Shinkai knew what he heard, and the raven's slightly quivering voice just solidified his judgement.

Before he got far, Arakita found himself pulled backwards into Shinkai's arms.

As predicted, this triggered a bout of screaming and punching and kicking. Arakita was hell-bent on removing himself from the redhead's embrace, struggling like a cornered animal.

Shinkai whimpered as Arakita's knee found his stomach. _'He kind of is, though…isn't he…'_

But Shinkai held the thrashing raven fast, meeting the other's eyes for a split second in the mayhem.

Arakita's face was twisted into a savage snarl, and a part of Shinkai's being, a part sinisterly similar to his Demon mode, shrank back in fear.

The raven's breath was ragged and uneven, and not once did Shinkai look away from his eyes. After only seconds of their stalemate, Arakita's breath look on a heavier tinge, coming in short gasps.

Arakita's snarl faded into severe upset, and he began to shake. Shinkai pulled him further into his arms, guiding Arakita's head to his shoulder as the raven let out a low, long groan. It very quickly turned into a growl, then a long keen, but Shinkai just tugged the raven closer, his hand on the back of Arakita's head and neck, gently coaxing.

Arakita's body shook, and if anyone asked Shinkai, he would say he didn't, in fact, feel a damp warmth on his shoulder at all.

Arakita groaned, sounding as if he were in physical pain, his arms coming around Shinkai all of a sudden, a whimper sounding strangely like, "I'm sorry." Being repeated in Shinkai's ear over and over.

Shinkai shushed him, squeezing Arakita as hard as he dared, kissing what he could reach of Arakita's hair.

They stayed in the same position for who knows how long, Shinkai had stopped paying attention long ago.

When Arakita got his breath back, Shinkai guided him to sit on his bed, using his hoodie sleeve to gently dry Arakita's cheeks. Arakita flinched slightly, but otherwise remained still.

The raven was only slightly surprised when Shinkai pulled back the covers on his bed, gently prodding him into bed where the redhead followed, curling his arms around Arakita as if to protect him.

"Everything always looks better in the morning." Shinkai whispered to him, leaning forward to place a kiss on his forehead.

Arakita sighed heavily, but nodded his assent, settling into the blankets and pillows and drawing closer to Shinkai.

It had only been a few seconds when Shinkai caught the whisper. "Thank you."

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 **Wow. Have you ever been so pissed off that you just kind of stop functioning for an hour or two?**

 **How the fuck do you even get to this point? I'm just going to go sleep for the rest of my life kay thanx bye**


End file.
